In pyrometallurgy industry, smelting of sulfide concentrate is a process to obtain metals by eventually removing sulfur and iron in the sulfide ore through their reaction with oxygen. The pyro-metallurgy processes may be roughly divided into two broad categories, including bath smelting and spatial suspension smelting, in which the essence of spatial suspension smelting is to fully combine the material particles with oxygen by taking advantage of the huge surface area of the dried powdered sulfide ore, such that the oxidation reaction is completed in a moment (2˜3 s). The most widely applied spatial levitation smelting is Outokumpu flash smelting invented by Finnish scientists in 1949, and the core process of which uses direct flow jet technology. Due to the effect from characteristics of direct flow, adverse situations such as low utilization rate of oxygen, high dust rate, serious furnace lining erosion-corrosion, formation of raw material heap resulted from accumulation of unreacted concentrate in the furnace and the like often occur in the production. As smelting technologies are developed towards the “four-high” direction, i.e. high feeding amount, high load, high oxygen concentration and high operation rate, it is increasingly difficult for direct flow jet technology to meet the requirements for modern pyro-metallurgy.
In recent years, rotation-jet technology has been applied well in the pyro-metallurgy industry, for example, the method presented by Chinese patent No. 200910230500.3, but situations including serious wear of the equipments and reaction segregation due to sorting of the concentrate flow are encountered in the production using this method: improved schemes are the methods as presented by Chinese patents (Patent No. ZL 201020284998 and No. 201110208013.4), and both methods include disposing the whole of the concentrate in an outer ring of a reactive air swirl, and propelling movement of particles of the concentrate by means of swirl expansion to form a high-speed rotating mixed swirl and to complete mass transfer and heat transfer between the gas and the particles. However, the methods described above have the following problems in the production practices: since the entrainment outside the swirl is too large, a large amount of high-temperature off-gas after the reaction is caused to flow back to the top of reaction tower, rendering the depletion at the top of the reaction tower too rapid: for individual concentrate particles whose properties including physical specification, specific gravity and chemical composition vary greatly, the rotation intensity may be adjusted but is difficult to control: it is not enough to propel rotary motion of the particles if the rotation intensity is too low, while flash phenomenon occurs to damage the furnace body if the rotation intensity is too high; as the reaction gas diffuses from the inside out and reaches the outer ring of the material circle, most oxygen has been depleted, so that particles of the concentrate in the outer ring of the material circle cannot be oxidized.